


情敌

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 一个Vlive发散的片段，就很短
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	情敌

那只黑白相间的小型犬被他的主人抱在胸前，小爪子按在他主人漂亮的锁骨上，仰着小脑袋乖巧又骄傲。

黄铉辰站在徐彰彬面前低头看着他。

“……见到你的情敌没什么表示吗。”

一直坐在沙发上玩手机的徐彰彬这才把视线从狗狗的脸上挪开，有点迷茫地抬头。

“情敌？”

“哥你自己说的，这么快就忘了。”

黄铉辰的语气看起来对他的反应毫不意外，但也没有因为他忘记就打算这么放过他的意思。

“因为嘎米亲过我所以你说是他的对手嘛，美国直播的时候，想起来了吗。”

“……啊——”

恍然大悟的表情配合着一声夸张的感叹，徐彰彬向后坐直身子一拍大腿。

好像是有这么回事，虽然起因经过他忘了，但是好像确实是有这回事。

黄铉辰盯着眼前的人，面无表情的脸和徐彰彬戏剧化的反应形成了巨大反差。

“想起来了？”

“咳——那会儿就、开个玩笑嘛。”

“……是吧。”

“……怎么了？”

虽然不明显，可徐彰彬能从眼前这人的身上感觉到一丝怒气。

很微妙，准确点说也不算是生气，大概就只是有些闹脾气的程度，甚至还有那么一点委屈。

他快速回忆了一下自己今天的言行又不记得干了什么惹到他的事，就只能听着从他话里找答案。

“……哥就只敢嘴上说说。”

“哎呀反正又亲不到，嘴上说说怎么了。”

他撅起嘴不满地大声反驳，然后又觉得像小孩子耍脾气，不好意思地笑笑。

“别跟哥生气啦，下次不说了。”

“……”

黄铉辰胸口略微起伏了一下，似乎是把什么原本想说的话憋在了嘴里，舌头在嘴里划了一圈抵住腮帮子，似笑非笑地看着他哥不再出声了。

又陷入了让人难受的安静，这是徐彰彬尤其不喜欢的气氛，不管什么情况他总要找点办法去打破它们。

他仰着脑袋眨眨眼，放开手机朝眼前的人伸出双手。

“嘎米能给我抱抱嘛？”

“……他不喜欢你的。”

不着痕迹地垂了下肩膀，黄铉辰一边说着一边还是弯腰把怀里的小狗递了过去。

只是徐彰彬的手还没碰到嘎米，他那只任性的小动物就开始用四只小短腿使劲在空中挣扎，一边发出不满的嗷嗷叫。

在第三次企图接手失败之后徐彰彬终于认命地放弃了。

他发出一声沉痛的叹息，伸着手把整个上半身倒在了沙发上。

“算啦，主人不给我亲，狗狗也不喜欢我，没人喜欢彰彬尼。”

“说什么傻话呢。”

黄铉辰坐到他旁边的空位。

“我抱着他哥你摸摸吧。”

“……不了，就这样吧，我困了，我要睡一会……”

布艺沙发软绵绵的布料贴着他的脸，半敞的窗户时不时吹来一阵阵已经转暖的风，吹得徐彰彬整个人昏昏沉沉，就保持着那个半躺的姿势趴着睡着了。

不知道过了多久，他感觉身边悉悉索索传来点动静，接着就是嘴唇上浅浅的落下一个柔软的温度。

他没法确定是梦还是现实，又不能从睡梦中完全抽离出来，光想着到底是不是梦这件事就又慢慢睡沉了。

等他再次醒来的时候天已经黑了，原本透过白纱窗帘照进来的阳光也已经变成一片深蓝色，他缓缓睁开眼，把压在身上的一条胳膊挪开才慢慢坐起来。

“……彰彬哥……”

挤在沙发外侧的黄铉辰还没睡醒就先叫了一声他的名字，过了会才揉揉眼睛睁开眼。

听见主人声音的小狗狗立刻竖起耳朵从他脚边猛地蹦起来，踩着黄铉辰和徐彰彬的身子爬到俩人中间，热切地朝着主人的脸舔上去。

徐彰彬歪头看了会，他弟弟没睡醒还有点肿肿的脸蛋看起来尤其可爱，躺在那想躲开嘎米又无处可躲只能晃着脑袋，五官皱起来确实像个水饺子，看得他没忍住发出几声傻笑。

笑着笑着又突然想起什么似的愣了一下，然后拍拍黄铉辰的胳膊。

“铉辰呐，刚才我睡觉的时候嘎米好像亲我了……”

黄铉辰把站在他胸口活蹦乱跳的小狗狗按下去，看向他那个关键时刻就迟钝得令人难以置信的哥哥，憋了半天最后还是无奈地叹了口气。

“……美得你，嘎米才不会亲你呢。”

End

但是我会啊可恶


End file.
